


Go Loud

by Girlcommaplease



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Minor Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcommaplease/pseuds/Girlcommaplease
Summary: Harrow and Gideon can hear Camilla and Palamedes through the wall.  Gideon is pretty sure they can be louder.Prompt from the kink meme.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	Go Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. 
> 
> John bless the kink meme.
> 
> Here's the original kink meme prompt: https://tlt-kink.dreamwidth.org/583.html?thread=26951#cmt26951
> 
> I took a very laissez-faire approach to canon. Everyone is fine and in their own bodies and everything is done and Gideon can have macaroni and cheese.

Growing up on the Ninth left Gideon with limited culinary knowledge. By the time she first cooked for herself, she was twenty and had already died and been resurrected. Now that she had the means, she loved exploring the options open to her. Her cooking skills were still fairly limited, though. She only had a few dishes she was completely comfortable making, and she made them over and over again. 

So when she woke up at three AM for no apparent reason and heard the sound from next door, she wondered why the _hell_ Camilla and Palamedes decided it was an appropriate time to make macaroni and cheese.

Like, she got it. Macaroni and cheese was also one of her favorite meals. But 3 AM? Didn't they sleep on the Sixth?

Then she heard a soft moan coming through the wall, and really now. They hadn't even finished making it! Maybe because it was so late, and she was excited to finally eat, so-

Another moan, louder than the first interrupted her thought process, and she realized.

Oh.

They weren't making macaroni and cheese at all.

What she was hearing was another sound, one that also had grown quite familiar to her.

Good for Cam.

But also.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now?

She pulled a pillow over her head, but she could still hear them.

 _"Warden,"_ Camilla sighed.

Which seemed just a little kinky to Gideon. She couldn't imagine ever calling Harrow _Reverend Daughter_ in bed. Although now that she thought about it, maybe Harrow would be into it.

She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to think about her friend getting it _good_ just a few feet away from her, but if the sounds coming through the wall were anything to go by, Palamedes had taken just as much care studying pussy as he did with everything else he put his mind to.

It wouldn't really be fair to blame Gideon for what she did next. She couldn't sleep, and her brain was about 90% _what the fuck_ , so she couldn't be held accountable for her actions.

"Harrow," she whispered, poking her sleeping girlfriend. "Harrow. Cam and Pal are having really loud sex."

Harrow woke up glaring.

"Pardon me?" she asked. "You certainly did not wake me to inform me-"

The loudest moan yet interrupted her. 

Harrow's face went red, which Gideon thought was very cute.

"Just go back to sleep," Harrow told her. She closed her eyes, but she was still blushing.

"I can't," Gideon whispered. "I already tried."

"So you expected what? That I would wake up and engage in voyeurism with you?" Harrow hissed in return.

"I don't know! I panicked!" Gideon confessed quietly. "You're always the one who makes the plans!"

Harrow looked at her consideringly. She always hated flattery when it was clearly intended as such. This was however merely a statement of fact, and it clearly stroked Harrow's ego.

"If I finger you, will you go back to sleep?" she asked neutrally.

Gideon's brain short-circuited. This was absolutely not what she expected when she woke her girlfriend up, and yet…

She considered her body. She clenched her thighs and realized that she was surprisingly wet. 

"Uh, yes, I think that would do it," Gideon answered.

"You'll have to be very quiet, Griddle," Harrow whispered into her ear, and fuck.

This wasn't going to take long.

Harrow pressed firmly against her shoulder, and Gideon allowed herself to be pushed into her back. She remained on her side, curled up against Gideon. Then Harrow kissed her neck, and reached a hand right down the front of Gideon's boxer briefs. She rubbed one finger gently up the length of her.

"Oh, Griddle, no wonder you woke me," Harrow said, so very quietly. "You're so wet."

And then she bit down on Gideon's neck, while her finger started tracing gentle circles around Gideon's clit. 

Gideon's breath caught in her throat. They hadn't even been doing this for very long- just a few months at this point, but Harrow knew her so well.

"Shhhhh," Harrow shushed soothingly. 

She slipped her finger inside Gideon, a second coming to join shortly after. She thrust slowly, applying pressure to Gideon's anterior wall. The slow, firm press of Harrow inside her wasn't enough to get her off, but it felt _nice_ in an all over sort of way. 

The moans from the other side of the wall were getting more frequent, interspersed with the occasional reverant " _fuck_."

Gideon could relate. 

Harrow watched Gideon's face in the dark, because she was fucking creepy. Gideon adored her, couldn't get enough of her.

"Ha- Harrow," she whispered, as softly as she could. Her whole body was on fire. Harrow's fingers were moving faster now, but it wasn't what she needed.

"Quietly," Harrow insisted, but she relented. She pulled her fingers out and pressed her thumb on Gideon's clit, rubbing up, up, up in a firm, rhythmic motion.

It didn't take long at all. Gideon came with a sharp exhale. The whole thing didn't last more than a few minutes. 

She turned her head to kiss Harrow right on her hairline. 

"Get some fucking sleep," Harrow said indulgently, like she'd just delivered a glass of warm milk to a petulant child.

"I could-" Gideon started, because she never wasted any opportunity to get her hands on Harrow.

"Sleep," Harrow commanded. She looked down at the fingers that had just been in Gideon consideringly, like she was going to wipe them on the bed. 

Gideon caught her wrist and sucked the fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

Harrow yawned.

The other room was quiet, now, and Gideon had a warm girl pressed against her. The orgasm left her feeling boneless and buoyant. She fell into an easy sleep.

*****

They were staying in a hotel, which was not something that had existed on the Ninth. Apparently it hadn't really been a thing on the Sixth either. They were on a strange planet on some sort of business Gideon didn't fully understand. 

Apparently you couldn't just save the known universe and be done with it. 

There were plans to be made over breakfast, but Gideon focused on her quiche. It had the most delicious flaky, buttery crust, bright colored peppers that weren't spicy at all, and a tangy cheese. There were a lot of reasons she was glad to be alive and in her own body again, but right now this quiche was pretty high up on the list.

Camilla and Palamades joined them exactly at the agreed upon time, which was a good ten minutes later than they usually arrived. 

Cam looked rested in a way Gideon hadn't really seen her before. When she thought about it, Gideon decided it was really considerate of her friends to wait until the middle of the night to have (shockingly loud) sex. They couldn't have known that they would wake Gideon and Harrow up. It had clearly done them a world of good. Even Palamedes seemed more relaxed than usual.

And hey, her life used to be pretty actively shitty. If her biggest problem right now was going to be middle of the night orgasms and an intense craving for mac and cheese, she could handle it. 

*****

The next morning, Gideon awoke to a rhythmic pounding sound. A cry that wasn't even muffled at all rang out, and she looked over to Harrow.

Who was sitting with her back against the headboard reading a book.

"It's been at least fifteen minutes," Harrow supplied. "I'm surprised it took you this long to wake up."

"They aren't even trying to be quiet," Gideon complained. She sat up next to Harrow.

"They are not."

A moan echoed through the room.

"Well that sounded like-"

"By my count, that was at least her third one," Harrow replied primly.

"Holy shit. No wonder they named him Sex Pal," Gideon said idly. She thought for a moment. She had never been able to get beyond two by herself, and even getting to two was fairly unusual. The sounds continued- Cam didn't even seem to be slowing down. "Can you…?"

"I'm not sure," Harrow admitted. Her tone betrayed nothing.

"Can I try?"

"Brush your teeth first," Harrow commanded. "I'd like to kiss you."

Gideon scrambled out of bed so fast she tripped over the sheets. 

When she returned from brushing her teeth, Harrow was still staring at her book. Gideon couldn't help but notice that she hadn't turned a page.

"So," Gideon started to say, but as soon as she got to the bed, Harrow pulled her in for a kiss. There had been a lot of kisses over the past few months. Most of them were soft and gentle, reassuring after all of the uncertainty they had lived through.

This kiss was not soft and gentle. This kiss was all teeth and tongue, and Gideon groaned into it. 

Harrow shushed her, which made Gideon scoff.

"I don't think they'll even notice us," said Gideon. She moved her lips down to Harrow's neck, sucking a bruise just below where her collars usually fell.

"This isn't a contest," Harrow insisted, but she made a soft gasping noise when Gideon bit down where her collar bone met her neck.

"I love contests," Gideon said, pulling at the hem of Harrow's sleep shirt. She didn't even pull it all the way off, just slid her hands under until she could palm at Harrow's breasts. She was a woman of simple tastes.

 _"Fuck, Cam,"_ they heard Palamades moan, but there was absolutely no pause in the wet, slapping sound they'd been hearing all morning.

"They've been very loud," said Harrow. Her voice caught slightly as Gideon rolled a nipple between her fingers, but she maintained her composure well. "I'm not sure you could get me to make that much noise."

She must have known what she was doing. She had to have known what she was doing, Gideon decided, because now she was absolutely determined to make Harrow scream. Gideon was going to _inflict_ pleasure on her girlfriend. She was going to fuck Harrow so thoughroughly that she wouldn't even know how loud she was being.

Gideon pulled Harrow's sleep shirt over her head, and brought her kisses down to Harrow's chest. She raked her teeth over the side of Harrow's breast, bringing her hand up to pinch at the other nipple. 

Harrow squirmed under Gideon's mouth but remained silent, which meant Gideon needed to up the ante. She sucked firmly on Harrow's nipple. Harrow jerked upward and let out a soft sigh, but it still wasn't what Gideon was after. She took Harrow's nipple between her teeth very gently. That finally got her a low groan. 

Gideon loved Harrow's breasts. Her hands felt so big on them. The first time she'd gotten Harrow's shirt off, she had happily tried to see how much she could fit in her mouth- almost all of the right one, but the left one was just a little bigger. Harrow had writhed under her attention. 

She pulled back for just a moment to admire her work. There was a dark mark forming on Harrow's neck, and the faintest hint of one on her right breast. Her nipples were pert and a little closer to pink than brown from the attention Gideon had shown them. 

Harrow arched her back toward Gideon, and Gideon obliged her. She decided Harrow needed a hickey just south of her nipple, still mostly on her areola. Harrow whined and grabbed hold of Gideon's hair, hand right up to her scalp where it hurt just a little in the best way. The hickey was going pretty well when Harrow used her grip in Gideon's hair to push her head down.

"So… how do you want to do this?" Gideon asked with the biggest, douchiest grin spread across her face. 

(She wanted _Harrow_ spread across her face, but if she said it in those words, she was pretty sure she was going to get kicked in the ribs.)

"I want your mouth," Harrow told her with no hesitation.

There was a time not terribly long ago when Gideon loved her sword above all else. She still loved her sword fiercely, still made sure to practice with it often enough that it didn't feel abandoned now that daddy had a new girlfriend. 

She would never say this around her sword, but she had a new favorite thing, and it was eating pussy. 

It wasn't exactly a surprise. She'd studied for this- she really did read the articles in those magazines- and when she finally got the chance to try it out, Harrow's reaction had been spectacular.

Well.

There had been some coaching involved. A lot of " _gently,_ Griddle," and a little "you're nowhere near my clitoris, Nav," before she got to "right there," and "don't you dare stop, Gideon."

But it turned out that really worked for her. When Harrow bossed her around during the rest of their lives, it was mostly annoying, but in the bedroom? Very hot. 

"You've still yet to remove my trousers," Harrow reminded her impatiently. 

"At your service, my crepuscular queen," said Gideon cheerfully, and she hooked her fingers under the waistband. Her fingers met bare skin. Sometimes she forgot that Harrow never wore underwear to bed. 

Harrow pushed at her head a little more, probably because she knew Gideon loved it. Maybe because she knew Gideon desperately wanted to please her, hated to leave her wanting.

" _Griddle,"_ Harrow warned as Gideon kissed her thigh. 

"Gideon," Gideon corrected simply, moving her attention to Harrow's other thigh.

"Earn it."

There was another cry of passion from the other room.

And if Gideon was going to get caught up to _four,_ she was going to have to get started soon. 

She turned her head and drew one hot breath over Harrow, savoring the moment before she took Harrow apart.

Harrow wrapped her legs around Gideon's back and tried to pull herself up to meet Gideon's mouth. Which was very hot, but also kind of rude.

"Hey," Gideon said softly. She looked up to meet Harrow's eyes, black and needy like a void. "I'm gonna take care of you."

And she did. 

She ran the flat of her tongue all the way up Harrow, from the bottom of her vulva up to her clit. Harrow's breath hitched. She used her thumbs to gently separate Harrow's outer lips, gaining her greater access to her clit. She repeated the long, slow lick a few more times. 

Harrow hadn't really gotten loud yet. Really, she'd made more noise when Gideon was focused on her chest.

Very gently, she sealed her mouth around Harrow to suck. It was a delicate operation- too much pressure and Harrow got overwhelmed, but when she did it just right-

" _Oh,"_ Harrow sighed heavily. 

Which was flattering, but the sound next door had not abated at all. If anything, they had only gotten louder.

Gideon sucked again, then flicked her tongue against Harrow's clit. This drew another sound out of Harrow, a soft whine that made Gideon ache between her legs.

She could feel Harrow's thighs shaking. Her fingers dug into Gideon's shoulders. 

"Please," Harrow said brokenly. "Oh, please, you're doing so well."

Which was exactly what Gideon's ego needed. She circled her tongue around Harrow's clit until her thighs clamped tight around Gideon's face as she gasped through an orgasm. 

She breathed heavily for a moment. Gideon couldn't really go anywhere, still trapped between Harrow's thighs. Eventually her legs fell back open. 

"Do you think you can go again?" Gideon asked quietly. She was hopeful. 

"Maybe," Harrow answered, moving her hips experimentally. "If you'd like…," then she trailed off. 

"Oh, I'd like," Gideon said, directly to Harrow's gleaming vulva. She licked experimentally into Harrow's wetness. "Is that…?"

"Alright," Harrow sighed. "You can try-"

Gideon licked her clit very softly, and Harrow's whole body lurched.

"Are-," Gideon started but Harrow grabbed her by the hair again. 

"Gideon," Harrow said softly. "Don't stop."

So she didn't. She continued to lick Harrow with the lightest pressure she could muster. It seemed like it shouldn't be enough, but Harrow swore under her breath.

"Can you-" Harrow cut herself off with a gasp. "Gideon, can- your fingers, _please._ "

Gideon slipped a finger into Harrow. Harrow had been so wet for so long, it went in easy. 

"Two," Harrow commanded. Gideon ignored her for a moment, licking circles around Harrow's swollen clit. " _Two,_ please, oh, Gideon, I-"

This was what she was after. Harrow talked a lot during sex, knew it got Gideon going. Gideon had never gotten her this far before. She'd never been unable to form sentences like this.

Gideon put a second finger into Harrow and curled them both _up_ hard. Harrow cried out, the loudest she'd been all morning. It didn't take many more thrusts before Harrow climaxed again. 

Gideon tried to pull back, to check in again, but Harrow just held her head in place. It would be easy to get out of Harrow's grip if she needed to, but she really, really didn't need that. She experimented with up and down flicks of her tongue, quick and light. 

Harrow was more vocal than ever at that point, her cries echoing through the room.

 _"Take that, Sixth,"_ Gideon thought smugly, but she hadn't heard them since Harrow's second orgasm. Besides, Harrow was laid out beneath her, spread apart for her so deliciously. This morning might have been inspired by the sounds next door, but now that they were this far into it, it wasn't really about anyone else. 

Harrow's thighs clenched around her face, and Gideon was startled to realize that Harrow had already come a third time. Her arm was starting to cramp, and her jaw ached, but she couldn't give up now. 

"Good girl, Gideon, you wonderful, wonderful-" and Harrow came for a fourth time, moments after the third. 

She pushed weakly at Gideon's head, and Gideon pulled away immediately. She left her fingers inside Harrow for the time being, but she kept them still. 

Harrow didn't say anything for a moment, just breathed heavily. Gideon eased her fingers out of Harrow, which led to another soft gasp. She wiped the back of her forearm over her chin, and collapsed into her back.

"Come here," she demanded, pulling Harrow's limp form on top of her. "That was-"

"Incredible," Harrow finished. Her gaze was slightly vacant, but her tone was pleased. "Transcendent. Phenomenal."

"Heh," Gideon snorted. She kissed Harrow's forehead, her hair, anywhere she could reach. "Yeah."

"What would you like?" asked Harrow suddenly. "My fingers? My mouth?"

"Fuck. It won't take much," Gideon confessed. "I want you right here. Can I just- your thigh?"

It wasn't a complete request, but Harrow understood. She adjusted her body accordingly- knee down hard on the sheets just below Gideon's aching cunt, thigh pressed up against her. 

It didn't take long at all. Gideon thrust against her a few times before she came with a groan. 

"Shit," she said. "Fuck. Hell."

She held Harrow right against her chest for a moment, stroking through her hair. Their sex life ranged from pleasant and affirming to sound the alarm scorching, but no matter what the sex was like on any particular occasion, Gideon always got like this after. She wanted Harrow in her arms, wanted to kiss her, touch her, bask in her presence. She was happily enjoying her afterglow when she glanced at the clock. 

"Ten minutes until breakfast," Gideon said slowly, barely processing what that meant. 

Harrow was out of bed in an instant. 

"Take the sonic first, Griddle, we need to be presentable."

Harrow's hair was truly a mess, sticking up at all angles. She was still fully nude with a collection of bruises blooming across her neck and chest. Gideon smiled languidly.

" _Griddle,"_ Harrow hissed, then she shoved her toothbrush aggressively into her mouth. 

Gideon forced herself out of bed and into the sonic. She didn't take long, so she stepped up behind Harrow to kiss her neck. Harrow was frantically pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

"Clothing," Harrow insisted. "Brush your teeth."

"I already did," said Gideon, tripping into her boxer briefs. If she shook her chest a little while she pulled on her bandeau, she couldn't be blamed. 

"And then you spent the better part of an hour with your mouth on me. Your breath is… telling," Harrow said, before stepping into the sonic.

Why Cam or Pal would be smelling her breath, she had no idea, but she relented. 

After hearing the last two mornings, she almost wanted to ask Palamedes for advice. Knowing him, he would have a notebook full of best practices and an annotated bibliography. She was pretty sure he would share his research. He valued collaboration.

*****

The next morning, they slept in. Neither was sure if they had simply slept through the Sixth enjoying one another's company or if they'd taken the morning off. 

_"Ah, yes,"_ Gideon thought. " _This is what it's like to go through a whole day without listening to your friends bone. I'd almost forgotten what it was like."_

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

They got ready for bed. Gideon curled around Harrow, chest pressed against her back. She was idly nuzzling into Harrow's hair when they heard it.

At first, it wasn't anywhere near as loud as the morning before. The rhythmic thumping gave away what was happening scant feet away from them, but without the moans, it was almost comforting. Like the rainstorms back at Canaan House grew to be.

Then they heard Palamedes groan, low in his throat. 

The intensity of the thrusts increased, and once again, the headboard was pounding against their shared wall. 

" _Really?"_ Harrow sighed. "Must they be this vocal every time?"

Which was about the same page Gideon was on. It was fun to bring Harrow to a shaking, shuddering, whining, loud orgasm. More than fun- just so fucking great. 

But neither of them needed that every time. A lot of their sex up to now had mostly been languid make out sessions with slow, soft clit touching. Unhurried, comforting, life-affirming, " _you're still here with me"_ kind of stuff. 

Neither of them could back down from a challenge, though. 

The sound from next door was definitely different than last time. This time, the moans were mostly coming from Palamedes, which made her wonder...

"Do you think- is she fucking him with a strap-on?" Gideon asked. 

"If it's all the same, I would rather not imagine what they are up to," Harrow said. 

Some time passed. Neither said anything. The arm Gideon had around Harrow's waist tightened just a little. 

"Oh, go get it," Harrow said, breaking the silence.

"Get what?" Gideon asked, but she was already on her feet. 

"Don't pretend to be coy with me now."

Harrow sat up in bed. Then she stretched her arms over her head, like she was preparing for a swordfight. 

Which, really, when Gideon thought about it, wasn't too far off base.

She'd brought it with them, but it was still packed away. So far, in the entirety of their relationship, they had used it twice. 

Gideon _loved_ it. Harrow had teased her about it, just a little. " _You always did like slinging around a big sword,"_ she had said, and Gideon had just said " _Big?"_ and when Harrow had replied, " _Big enough to fill me up."_

Well.

It was a very enjoyable evening. 

She found Little Gideon, third of her name, folded up in her old Ninth robes. 

(She had not told Harrow the name, because she was certain Harrow would call it _Griddle Jr. or_ something equally stupid.)

"Well?" Harrow asked impertinently. "If you have me wait much longer, I'll just start without you."

"That is not the deterrent you think it is," Gideon told her. She stood at the edge of the bed, dropped the strap and harness on the corner. "Go right ahead."

"You would enjoy a… performance," Harrow mused. She ran her fingers down her stomach, through her nightgown. The horrible nightgown ran all the way to the ground and left her looking even more shapeless than any of her other garments.

Gideon's breath hitched.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Harrow said. "But not tonight. Come here."

Gideon crawled across the bed to Harrow. She hoped it was sexy, but she was pretty sure she looked like an ass. Whatever. When she went to kiss Harrow, she braced an arm against the headboard in a way that she knew made her bicep look incredible. Harrow glanced down briefly, but rather than admiring Gideon's incredible and massive biceps, she just leaned in to the kiss.

It was still nice, but Gideon was starting to worry her biceps weren't getting the attention they deserved.

Then Harrow brought a hand up and ran it appreciatively up Gideon's arm. She squeezed just a little at the muscle she found there. Gideon flexed.

Harrow scoffed into Gideon's mouth. Gideon pressed her tongue gently between Harrow's parted lips, rubbing just the tip against the tip of her former necromancer's tongue. She liked all of it- she'd take any opportunity to mash her body up against Harrow's. 

It didn't take long for Harrow to strip Gideon down, and it took even less time to remove Harrow's horrible, stifling tent of a nightgown. 

The angle was horrible, but Gideon corralled Harrow into her lap to ready her with her fingers. She didn't want to stop kissing her. By the time Harrow was comfortable with three fingers working into her, Gideon had given the bruise on her collarbone from the morning before a twin on the opposite side. 

Gideon felt a little self-conscious as Harrow watched her step into the harness. Once it was on, it looked great. The black straps made her feel powerful and sexy and generally ready to absolutely destroy Harrow's pussy. The process of tightening all the straps could be a little tedious, though. 

Harrow's legs were spread open as she watched. Just as she buckled the last strap, she looked up to see Harrow idly rubbing herself. Gideon was momentarily paralyzed. She didn't know if she wanted to take over or watch. 

"Oh, you're so predictable," Harrow scoffed, removing her fingers and making the decision for her. "How would you like me?"

Gideon was generally not picky about how she wanted Harrow. When they first started this, she just wanted to try everything. They had ticked off most of Gideon's boxes, though. Harrow was a little less forthcoming about the things she wanted to try, but occasionally she would come to Gideon with something scintillating.

There were a few things left on Gideon's list, and this was one of them:

"What if I picked you up and fucked you against the wall?" Gideon asked simply. 

Harrow's eyes brightened at the suggestion.

"Oh, you would like that," she said slowly, a devious grin on her face. "And which wall would you choose?"

"You know which wall."

"I imagine I'd have to hold on to your shoulders," Harrow whispered, leaning in toward Gideon, but still not touching her.

"Or my arms," Gideon supplied. They were so close right now. She just wanted to sink in to her.

"Very well," Harrow said. "But let's start on a flat surface, shall we? Stand next to the bed- I think our hips should line up nicely."

Gideon gave her a bruising kiss, then stood at the edge of the bed. She pulled Harrow toward her by her thighs. 

"Someone's eager," Harrow teased, but her legs spread wide when Gideon parted them. 

Gideon ignored her.

"Lube?" she asked instead. 

"Just a little, I think. Let me do it," Harrow insisted.

Gideon had already taken the bottle out when she had gotten her strap. She popped the cap and passed it to Harrow. 

Harrow squirted a generous amount onto her palm and locked eyes with Gideon as she firmly stoked her fist over the cock. The padded base of the strap ground into her, and Gideon shuddered. It was just such a lovely tableau- Harrow inches away, legs spread apart wide enough for Gideon to stand between them. 

Harrow jacked her a few more times before scooting forward. She placed her hands delicately on Gideon's shoulders. Gideon put one hand on Harrow's hip, and the other guided her into Harrow. 

The first few thrusts were always a little strange. It didn't hurt, Harrow had assured her, but it wasn't quite comfortable until her body adjusted. Gideon watched her expression, saw the moment the balance tipped from awkward to arousing. She brushed her thumb up Harrow's clit almost lazily. Her pace was slow, more of a deep grind than a thrust.

"Ready for liftoff?" Gideon asked, and Harrow sighed annoyance into her shoulder. 

"Yes, but don't say it like that."

Gideon slipped her hands under Harrow's thighs, so far up she was basically grabbing her ass. Harrow's legs wrapped around her back.

"Hold on," Gideon said. She lifted Harrow carefully off the bed.

This was when she realized her first mistake. It wasn't far, but she was going to have to take a few steps while she was inside Harrow.

At the first step, Harrow gripped her shoulders hard. 

"Don't drop me!" 

Gideon rolled her eyes at that. Her hands were very secure under Harrow, but Harrow was not doing a very good job of staying still.

"Stop squirming, then."

They got to the wall. She pressed Harrow's back into it, but her legs and arms clung to Gideon. 

"You're doing to have to relax if you want me to move," Gideon told her. "I've got you."

Harrow loosened her death grip, but not enough to leave Gideon enough room to really thrust. She decided to work with what she had and rocked in and out of Harrow. Harrow's thighs were clamped tightly enough around her that she was really only able to grind into her with that last inch. Her slow, deep thrusts contrasted pretty significantly with the loud pounding of the headboard in the other room.

Harrow's thighs relaxed just enough for Gideon to lengthen her thrust. Gideon dug her fingers into Harrow's legs for leverage and slammed her hips home. Harrow tilted her head back, which left her neck looking so delightful. It wasn't really Gideon's fault- she just had to bite her.

That drew a keening sound out of Harrow. Her legs fell open further, and which gave her enough room to truly fuck into Harrow.

 _This_ was what she was after. These long, hard thrusts that made Harrow gasp. She could _hear_ how wet Harrow was. Harrow slid a hand down just enough to wrap around Gideon's bicep, and yeah.

This was an excellent idea. 

Harrow arched her back at the sensation, and the change in angle proved advantageous. She let out a guttural sound, deep and almost pained. Gideon gripped Harrow's thighs so hard it was sure to leave bruises. 

"Gideon, I need-" Harrow started it but she cut herself off with a cry.

Gideon knew what she needed, but she had no idea how the hell she was supposed to deliver it. She might be strong, but there was no way she would be able to hold Harrow up like this with one hand. 

"Uh...". Gideon wracked her brain for an answer. "Wrap one arm around my neck and use your other hand."

"I don't want to fall!"

This again. Gideon had _literally_ died for her. There was no way she was going to drop her.

"I won't let you," Gideon promised. 

Harrow placed an arm around Gideon's neck. She pulled her in tight, until their foreheads were pressed together. Her other hand left Gideon's bicep briefly…

And then she wrapped that arm tight around Gideon's neck as well. Her legs tightened around Gideon's waist again, slowing her movement.

She was nervous, Gideon realized suddenly. 

Not scared, not really, but she'd been taken out of the moment. 

"Harrow?" Gideon asked. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"On the bed," Harrow told her, tone firm. "I need you to finish what you started."

"Yes ma'am," Gideon agreed readily. 

If this was one of her comics, she would have thrown Harrow onto the bed and climbed on top of her. It was a hot thought, but it wasn't how it happened.

Instead, she sat Harrow down gently on the edge of the bed. She pulled out slowly, even though Harrow whined while she did it. The moment Gideon was back on the bed, Harrow straddled her, chest to chest.

"Like this?" Gideon asked breathlessly, because Harrow in her lap was one of her favorite things.

"Like this," Harrow agreed, and she sank herself back onto Gideon. 

It wasn't a great position to get much of a thrust going. When she rolled her hips, Harrow sighed contentedly into her shoulder. Gideon rubbed her thumb over Harrow's clit.

"Just like this," Harrow repeated. 

Gideon was a little surprised to realize that she was getting close- Harrow rocking down into her pressed the base of the dildo against her clit. 

"Fuck," Gideon muttered. "Oh, shit, babe, I-"

And then she came with a hard grunt.

She was always a little boneless after an orgasm, but she needed her girlfriend to finish as well. 

Harrow mustn't have had much further to go, if the sounds she was making were anything to go by. She wasn't loud, not anymore, but her breathing came in high gasps. 

Gideon rubbed a few tight circles around her clit, and a choked off whine right next to her ear let her know Harrow had come as well.

She held Harrow in her arms for several minutes. 

"You called me babe," Harrow said lightly as she slid off of Gideon. "Not even 'shadow babe' or something equally ridiculous."

" _Shadow babe?"_ Gideon repeated incredulously. She unbuckled her harness and threw it on the floor. 

"I said it was ridiculous!" 

"But without the shadow…" Gideon prompted, because she was not sure where this was going. 

"It was… nice," Harrow replied simply. "Not in front of others, obviously, but-"

"Babe," Gideon interrupted, cocky douchebag grin in full bloom. "Let's just go to sleep, babe."

"Shut up," Harrow hissed, but she was absolutely blushing. 

Harrow locked herself in the bathroom for a moment, likely cleaning herself up and putting her terrible nightgown back on. Gideon took a turn next, washing her strap in the sink so it was ready for next time. 

When Gideon got back into bed, Harrow wrapped herself around her. She rested her head on Gideon's chest, an arm snug around her waist.

"Love you, babe," Gideon whispered, a little bit to be a shit, a little bit because her chest hurt with it. 

"I love you, too, Griddle."

*****

The next morning was the final straw. She woke to a _scream_ from the room next door. 

"Oh, good, you're up," Harrow said brightly. "Please remove your pajamas."

She'd said please, so Gideon obeyed immediately.

"You're still dressed," Gideon observed.

"We're going to win this thing," Harrow told her. 

"What thing?" Gideon asked, still half asleep.

"The sex competition," Harrow said with absolutely no trace of irony. 

"The _sex comp-_ "

"You heard me. Cunnilingus, yes or no?"

There was no way she was actually awake. She pinched her leg, and it hurt like a bitch.

" _Nav,_ " Harrow insisted. 

"Yes! Of course, yes."

And Harrow's mouth was on her. She didn't have time to decide if she was aroused or not, because if she hadn't been before, she was now. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harrow," Gideon pleaded.

It wasn't like it felt better than the other things they did. She loved Harrow's fingers on and in her, loved fucking her with the strap, loved the vibrator they'd picked up on some planet that otherwise turned out to be a total bust. It was generally pretty easy to make her come. She always needed the same thing: firm pressure, on and around her clit.

It was just that Harrow's tongue was like torture. She got very aroused, very quickly, but it always took her _forever_ to come. She'd spend what felt like hours teetering on the edge, before she finally came. It was always explosive. 

Harrow licked her mercilessly, and Gideon let out a loud cry. She flicked her tongue up and down as quickly as she could.

"Har- _row,"_ Gideon called out. 

_"Please, Cam!"_

"Right there, Harrow, _please!"_

There was another shout, followed by a groan from the Sixth.

Gideon felt a sob wrack her body. There were actual tears in her eyes, she was so far gone. Harrow looked so good between her legs like this, so focused and powerful. She swept an errant strand of hair out of Harrow's eyes, and Harrow sealed her lips around her in thanks. 

"Ah!" Gideon cried out.

Harrow sucked hard, and anything that might have been in Gideon's brain at that moment melted away.

_"Oh!"_

"So close, if you-" 

_"To the left, just a little-"_

Gideon came with a shout. 

*****

They made it to breakfast on time. Camilla and Palamedes were still absent. 

When they arrived, a full minute after their arranged starting time, Camilla's hair was as perfectly in place as always.

"My apologies for our tardiness," Palamedes said as he took a seat.

"It's very unlike you to be late," Harrow observed primly. "I wonder what you kept you busy. It must have been something very important, to keep you from respecting our time. Why, we could have been sleeping peacefully, if we weren't so dedicated to attending this daily appointment."

"You seem to have some bruises on your neck, Reverend Daughter," Camilla said neutrally.

"I believe them to be insect bites," Harrow reported. 

"How strange. I don't believe I've encountered a single insect on this planet."

"Quite strange. It might be something we should investigate."

No one said anything for a moment. 

"We could probably be a little quieter. In the interest of harmony," Palamedes said reasonably.

"You could definitely be substantially quieter," Harrow replied. 

"We could be, as well," Gideon said. 

She made eye contact with Palamedes.

He raised a brow at her.

(She was definitely getting those notes.). 


End file.
